Todo por Matemáticas
by Lion Omega X
Summary: La soledad es la peor compañía que un corazón puede escoger. A veces decidimos escribir para desahogarnos y donde mejor que en el cuaderno de matemáticas.
1. Cuaderno

**Todo por Matemáticas.**

**Este One-shot es de Naruto y su vida solo.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-Bien clase, mañana tienen examen de matemáticas.- decía Iruka, el maestro de matemáticas. Uzumaki Naruto, un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla puso su cabeza en la mesa, al escuchar que habría examen. El no tiene buenas calificaciones, solo las necesarias para no quedarse y reprobar. Él sabía que debía estudiar, no podía dejar a medio camino los sueños que tenia. Busco con la vista a Haruno Sakura, una chica de ojos verdes con cabello rosa.

-Sakura-chan…- pero se detuvo al ver que estaba con Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-_Mejor no molesto…- _pensó con algo de tristeza Naruto. Al terminar la clase Naruto salió rápido del salón sin notar que unos ojos perlados lo seguían, Hyuga Hinata, una chica con cabello negro azulado miraba como el rubio salía casi huyendo del salón con una mirada triste.

-¡A estudiar a casa de Shikamaru!- grito una chica de cabello negro agarrado en dos pelotas.

-Cielos Tenten eres una problemática.- decía Nara Shikamaru el estudiante más inteligente del curso, a pesar de solo pasar con sueño.

-Hinata-sama, ¿vendrá?- pregunto Hyuga Neji, primo de Hinata.

-No, lo siento, debo hacer algo en casa y después estudiare por mi cuenta.- dijo Hinata tomando sus cosas y partiendo.

-Y ahí va. Bueno, nos vamos.- dijo Tenten.

-_Mujeres = Problemáticas._- pensó Shikamaru al ver como quedo.

Por las calles de Konoha, caminaba Naruto a paso lento, con la mirada triste y con sus oídos tapados por los audífonos de su MP3. Levanto algo la vista y vio una pareja alegre con su pequeño niño en brazos del padre y la madre jugando con las manitas del niño. Esto provoco que Naruto volviera a bajar la vista y saludo a la pareja con un "Buenas tardes". Luego de caminar unas cuantas calles llego a su casa.

-¡Ya llegue…! Como si alguien me esperara…- dijo para el mismo. Camino y llego a la sala donde había una fotografía de él y sus padres, sonriendo en la plaza central de Konoha.

-Ya llegue, mamá, papá.- una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Rápidamente la limpio y se dirigió a su habitación. Tirando la mochila al escritorio que tenia y lanzándose a la cama. No quería levantarse, solo dormir y a las 6 de la tarde estudiar, no tenía hambre, todos los días era igual, dormía, estudiaba, dormía, ir a la escuela. Era un ciclo repetitivo. Puso su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el techo de su habitación, la mano izquierda se abría y se cerraba en un puño cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fueron cuando más los necesito? ¿Por qué solo pude estar con ellos poco tiempo? ¿Es justo? ¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí si mi vida se fue con ellos? Mamá… Papá…- Naruto luego dirigió su vista a una fotografía, estaba su padre, su madre y el. Fue un día cuando ellos aun estaban en el cual Naruto había ganado junto a su equipo el Torneo de Futbol Inter escolar de Konoha. Kushina, su Madre, y Minato, su padre, ambos portando una camiseta blanca con el logo de la escuela de Konoha, Naruto salía sonriendo con el trofeo del Primer lugar. Ese día, gracias a un pase filtrado de Sasuke ese partido se definió por un remate a puerta de Naruto, anotando el gol de la victoria.

Volvió a dirigir la vista al techo, esta vez con ambos brazos extendidos, con las manos abiertas. Estaba así hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-_¿Visitas? Pero si solo los sábados viene Jiraiya con Tsunade._- pensó Naruto para empezar a caminar a la puerta.

-Voy.- grito para que la persona se esperara. Al llegar abrió la puerta y vio a la persona que menos se esperaba.

-¿Hinata?-

-Hola Na… Naruto-kun. ¿Qué…quería preguntarte si… si deseas que estudiemos juntos para el examen de mañana?- pregunto Hinata con algo de sonrojo en su rostro y con tartamudeo. Naruto al verla sonrió, y vio con detalles a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Me gustaría, pero… ¿Y tu padre?-

-Ya… ya le avise, y dijo que estaba bien.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pasa.- Naruto se quito de la puerta para que la chica pasara, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada Hinata iba detrás de Naruto hacia la sala, donde ellos estudiarían Matemáticas.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Hinata llego a estudiar con Naruto, en esas tres horas el rubio sentía que había hecho un gran progreso. Sentía que podía sacar una excelente calificación y más ahora que la necesitaba. Eran las seis de la tarde, los estómagos de ambos estudiantes rugieron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo… lo siento.- dijo Hinata apenada.

-¿Quieres algo de comer algo Hinata?- pregunto Naruto.

-No… no quiero ser una molestia.- dijo la chica jugando tímidamente con sus dedos cuando su estomago volvió a rugir junto al de Naruto.

-No eres una molestia, ya regreso.- abandonando la habitación Naruto se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras Hinata miraba el cuaderno de Naruto. Ella escucho por parte de su amiga Ino, que los chicos siempre rayan la parte de atrás de todos sus cuadernos, casi siempre eran dibujos de anime/manga o de chicas, según le dijo Ino, en el cuaderno de Matemáticas de Chouji tenía un dibujo que el mismo hizo de Hatsune Miku. Con curiosidad y saber si Naruto también tenía dibujos de chicas reviso la parte de atrás del cuaderno. No encontró ningún dibujo, solo algo parecido a un poema. Un poema de dolor. Decía:

_¿Qué queda?_

_Solo quede yo, sin nada de compañía. Porque mis padres tuvieron que irse ese día de otoño… La verdad no lo sé. Solo era un niño, más de una vez quise también irme con ellos. Era un niño pequeño indefenso en la vida, un niño que quería un abrazo de su madre, una palabra de aliento de su padre, una sonrisa por parte de ambos, un "estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto" cuando hiciera algo bueno. Pero no. Desde hace mucho tiempo todo eso quedo atrás como solo las necesidades de un niño interior. Un niño el cual sabe que nunca podrá recibir ningún tipo de amor. Tengo amigos, tengo amistad, tengo personas que se preocupan por mí, como Jiraiya o Tsunade, pero desde ese día del accidente el destino me ha negado el amor de unos padres. El tiempo que estuve con ellos se que me llenaron de mucho amor, lo sé porque dentro de mi siento ese sentimiento cálido que un padre o una madre puede darle a un hijo. Por esa parte estoy feliz, por otra, desearía que ese accidente nunca a hubiese ocurrido. Solo estoy, solo estaré, porque siendo sinceros, el amor de una mujer también se me será negado. A las chicas no les gustan los chicos como yo, los que piensan en el pasado, los que usan una máscara para ocultar su dolor, los que están solos. Quizás es lo que más me duele, veré como mis amigos tienen parejas, yo me quedare solo viendo, solo deseando, solo, quizás sea justo verdad. No he hecho nada para intentar algo con alguna chica, quizás porque no quiero preguntarle a Jiraiya ya que es un pervertido de primera. Pero quizás… así sea mejor, yo con mi soledad, así ninguna chica me diría cosas feas, porque si, existen las chicas que son crueles. ¿Qué me queda? Vivir y ver hasta donde llego, quizás con mis estudios y lo que haga pueda sentirme satisfecho con mi vida aunque termine solo. Solo tengo algo en mente, ser buena persona para cuando me toque partir ir a reunirme con mis padres, eso deseo… ¿Qué queda? Ser bueno para ser feliz y al partir, reírme con mis padres. A los cuales, ame, amo y amare por siempre._

Hinata soltaba lágrimas cuando termino de leer esto, ella nunca se imagino que el rubio que siempre sonreía de verdad ocultaba su dolor. Naruto, un chico alegre cuando estaba con sus amigos, triste cuando estaba solo. En un arrebato ella fue corriendo hacia la cocina y encontró a Naruto sentado esperando que estuviera el agua para preparar la comida. Ella rápidamente llego y lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo enormemente por la acción de la chica.

-¿Hinata?-

-Lo siento.- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué es lo que siente?- pregunto Naruto poniéndose de pie sin romper el abrazo y tratando de ver a la chica a los ojos.

-Le… leí la parte de atrás de tu cuaderno.- Naruto puso la mirada triste al ver que ella lloraba por él.

-No tiene caso que llores Hinata.-

-Es que jamás pensé que sufrías así.-

-Mírame, sé que es triste, pero así viviré, y si leíste todo, sabrás que tratare de ser buena persona, para estar con mis padres.- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de la chica.

-¿Pero por qué dices que ninguna chica querrá estar contigo?- pregunto con las últimas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es la verdad… Ya he sido rechazado por ser huérfano.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Ellas… las que te han rechazado… no saben lo que se pierden.- dijo mas como un susurro para ella pero Naruto escucho perfectamente.

-¿Y que pierden Hinata?-

-Un buen chico, el cual solo desea hacer el bien y no lastimar a nadie, un chico que tiene… la mirada más hermosa y la sonrisa más brillante que jamás haya visto… Y lo más importante, es que tiene un corazón puro.-

-Hinata… quien te escuche dirá que estas enamorada de mi.-

-Es que lo estoy.- dijo Hinata escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo Naruto-kun. Siempre lo he hecho. Siempre has estado en mi corazón.- dijo Hinata viendo a los ojos azules que le encantan. Ahora de los ojos de Naruto empezaban a rodar las lagrimas sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿Naruto-kun? No llores tú también, por favor.-

-Tu… estas enamorada de mi…-

-Naruto-kun. Te amo…- Hinata tenía la cabeza de Naruto en su hombro. En un momento dado las piernas de ambos perdieron fuerzas haciendo que ambos se sentaran en el suelo. Hinata apoyo la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio para que se calmara. Parecía que funcionaba porque Naruto empezó a sonreír.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-Estoy feliz, feliz porque alguien me tiene en su corazón, y más al saber que es una chica linda como tu Hinata.- ese comentario sonrojo mucho a Hinata.

-¿Te parezco linda?-

-Creo que linda se queda corto. Seria hermosa.- volvió a sonreír. Hinata sonrojada aun mas vio a esos ojos azules… como si el tiempo se detuviera para ambos sus ojos se conectaron. Y la distancia entre sus labios desaparecía. Un simple roce basto para iniciar un beso, torpe, suave y lleno de amor. Cada uno trasmitió sus sentimientos en ese beso, que parecía nunca terminaría. El agua ya estaba para la comida pero los jóvenes no prestaron atención ya que estaban saciando el hambre con "taco de labios". Se separaron totalmente sonrojados y felices.

-Creo que voy a desear conocerte más Hinata.-

-Lo mismo digo Naruto-kun.- ambos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y prepararon la comida que iban a comer antes de los "tacos", claro que después vinieron mas ordenes de "tacos".

Unos días después del examen:

-Estoy contento con los resultados de los exámenes de matemáticas. Todos pasaron y con excelentes calificaciones.- dijo Iruka haciendo que todos celebraran.

-Y por favor denle un aplauso a Naruto.-

-¿A Naruto?- pregunto Kiba

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-Sí, es la primera vez que Naruto logra sacar una A- en un examen de matemáticas.- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Shikamaru empezó a aplaudir, después Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, luego todo el salón aplaudió por el logro del rubio el cual sonreía y se sonrojo por el detalle.

-_Bien hecho Naruto. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.-_ pensó Iruka.

Esa misma tarde en casa de Naruto:

Naruto y Hinata estudiaban para la clase de Química ya que habría examen la próxima semana y deseaban avanzar.

-Iré por agua, ¿quieres Hinata?- ofreció el rubio

-Por favor Naruto-kun.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya regreso.- Naruto salió con dirección a la cocina, Hinata vio que el cuaderno de matemáticas estaba afuera y por curiosidad volvió a ver la parte de atrás. La hoja había sido arrancada. Ahora había otro poema. Decía:

_Ya encontré lo que quería. Entiendo porque me quede. Entiendo ahora que se siente ser amado por una mujer, es lo más maravilloso del mundo, es lo que más quise, y ahora lo tengo. El amor de Hinata, su corazón, ¿Quién diría que yo sería dueño de tan hermoso corazón? Quizás nadie. Pero se siente bien. _

_Solo espero que cuando le pregunte a Hinata acepte._

Hinata tenía curiosidad, ¿Qué le iba preguntar Naruto? El rubio entro a la habitación con dos vasos con agua y vio a Hinata viendo su cuaderno.

-¿Lo leíste?-

-Si… Naruto-kun ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?-

-Nada importante, solo si deseas ser mi novia.- dijo con una sonrisa. Hinata se llevo ambas manos a la boca y cuando tuvo cerca a Naruto se lanzo para darle un abrazo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo con su cabeza hundida en el pecho del rubio.

-Ahora eres _mi _Hinata.- la chica se sonrojo pero vio al rubio a los ojos.

-Entonces, eres _mi_ Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata haciendo sonrojar a Naruto. Ambos sellaron el compromiso con un beso, lleno de amor por parte de ambos.

Ahora ¿quien dijo que no podías amar cuando se te ha negado el amor? Siempre el corazón buscara amar. Amar y ser amado, eso es algo común, y eso es lo que un día Uzumaki Naruto aprendió gracias a Hyuga Hinata. _Todo por Matemáticas._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Esta historia la tenía hace mucho en borrador, pero hasta hoy me anime a pasarla en limpio. Debo decir que se me hizo chiquito el corazón al escribir lo del cuaderno. Si creen que merezco alguna sugerencia me lo dicen en un review, comentarios igual.**

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Cementerio

**Todo por Matemáticas.**

**Había dicho que esto solo sería un One-shot, pero me dijeron que daba para más y deseo ver si es verdad. Si esta parte es aceptada quizás haga una tercera.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no debías Hinata.- dijo Naruto caminando a lado de su novia, Hinata.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, me alegra poder acompañarte.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Era un martes, ambos faltaron a clases en ese día de verano. Naruto cada mes va al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de sus padres, ya con un mes de relación de noviazgo Hinata decidió acompañarlo aun con la protesta de Naruto, ya que él no quería que faltara un día de clases, pero Hinata decía que por el haría esto y más. Ese día muy temprano en la mañana Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata a su casa, la cual la noche anterior había preparado bocadillos y té para ambos. El sol comenzaba a salir cuando los dos jóvenes se acercaban al cementerio. Todo fue tranquilo y pausado. Cuando llegaron al cementerio, el cuidador de las tumbas encontró a Naruto.

-Oh, Naruto, puntual como siempre.- dijo el señor que traía puesto un sombrero, unos lentes de sol, y unos overoles.

-Sí, buenos días señor Ebisu.- saludo Naruto.

-Veo que traes compañía.-

-Sí, es mi novia, se llama Hinata.-

-Buenos días, mucho gusto.-

-Buenos días señorita. Naruto ¿ella es la chica que mencionaste el mes pasado que viniste?-

-Sí, ella es. Verdad que no mentí al decir que es hermosa.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo en la chica.

-Sí, bueno, sabía que venias así que prepare las cubetas y las esponjas. Están donde siempre. Pasen.- dijo Ebisu marchándose a otro sector del cementerio.

-Vamos Hinata.- los jóvenes caminaron entre las tumbas de Konoha, Hinata solo seguía a Naruto el cual la llevo hasta las tumbas que buscaban. Los jóvenes se detuvieron frente a dos tumbas con sus respectivas lapidas.

-Aquí es Hinata, las tumbas de mis padres.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de melancolía. Hinata vio como miraba las tumbas su amado. Naruto se acerco un poco más y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola mamá, papá. ¿Cómo están?... Cielos sigo haciendo esa pregunta, de seguro están bien en el cielo.- Naruto se arrodillo y continuo hablando.

-Han pasado tantas cosas…- una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del rubio. Hinata puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto. El al sentir las manos de su novia mas lagrimas rodaron. Limpio su rostro con su brazo derecho y formo una sonrisa.

-Ella es Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, es la chica que les comente que es mi novia.- Naruto vio a Hinata y ella se arrodillo ante las tumbas.

-Mucho gusto, Minato-san, Kushina-san.-

-Si la conocieran es seguro que les agradaría. Es muy dulce, me ayuda a estudiar y gracias a ella mis calificaciones han subido, también es muy amorosa.- Hinata se sonrojaba ante esa descripción.

-Se que la a hubieran aceptado. Claro, papá de un solo, pero mamá no después de alguna prueba.- sonrió.

-Bien es hora de hacer a lo que venimos.- se levanto y tomo la mano de su amada para que se levantara también.

-Voy por lo que necesito, ya regreso.-

-Si.- Naruto fue a buscar las cubetas y esponjas para limpiar las lapidas de las tumbas de sus padres.

-¿Es un buen chico verdad?- una voz detrás de Hinata hizo que se girara para ver quién era.

-¿Ebisu-san?-

-Señorita, dígame, ¿Naruto es un buen chico?-

-¿Si Naruto-kun es un buen chico? Por supuesto que sí. El siempre trata de ayudar a los demás sin recibir algo a cambio. Le agradan los niños pequeños porque lo he visto ayudando a Konohamaru-kun. Naruto-kun no es un mal chico… él es amoroso… muy amoroso.- dijo Hinata con algo de sonrojo.

-Me alegra que así sea. Tenía miedo que fuese de otra forma.-

-¿Otra forma?- pregunto Hinata dudosa.

-Sí, hay jóvenes que escogen cosas que pueden ser dañinas para ellos. Muchos se refugian en el alcohol, las drogas o las pandillas. Y más que todo son los jóvenes que o no tienen supervisión de sus padres o no la tienen.- dijo Ebisu quitándose el sombrero.

-Naruto-kun no bebe ni fuma.- dijo Hinata defendiendo a Naruto.

-Lo sé, todo este tiempo solo es un hijo afectuoso. Se nota que sus padres antes de partir de este mundo lo educaron bien. Solo quería saber si usted señorita compartía la misma visión que tengo de él.-

-Ebisu-san… Naruto-kun es mi novio, lo amo. E visto lo bueno en él y lo que vi hizo que me enamorara de él.-

-Ya entiendo porque Naruto hablaba mucho de ti. El merece amor, ¿se lo darás?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Hinata con decisión en su voz.

-Algo que debes saber es, un día martes de cada mes, Naruto viene a visitar las tumbas que tenemos aquí enfrente, las tumbas de sus padres. Viene a limpiarlas, a hablarles, incluso he visto que son las 7:00 pm y el está dormido entre las tumbas.-

-¿Dormido? Pero eso es peligroso.-

-Ciertamente lo es… el joven parece que siente que durmiendo aquí aun siente a sus padres.- Ebisu se puso el sombrero de vuelta.

-Permiso señorita, debo ir a la parte donde están los fallecidos de familiares ricos.- Ebisu partió dejando a Hinata frente a las tumbas de sus "suegros". Naruto llego caminando con las cubetas.

-Listo ya traje todo.-

-Te ayudo Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata tomando una de las cubetas.

-¿Eh? Está bien.- Naruto se acerco a la lapida de la tumba de su padre y comenzó a pasar la esponja para limpiarla, Hinata hizo lo mismo pero con la de su "suegra". Hinata quería preguntarle sobre sus padres… ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Por qué venia un martes de cada mes?

-Na…Naruto-kun.- hablo Hinata para llamar su atención.

-Dime.-

-¿Cómo… murieron tus padres?- pregunto con algo de duda. Naruto se detuvo y la vio con una sonrisa melancólica, en ese momento Hinata se arrepentía por haber preguntado.

-Bueno… te diré. Todo fue un día de otoño…-

_Era un día en el cual yo estaba grave de salud, estaba tan grave que incluso Jiraiya –mi padrino- llego con Tsunade –amiga del que es doctora.- tenía una fiebre muy alta. Parecía que solo podía mejorar con un medicamento así que mamá y papá decidieron ir a buscarla, mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade me cuidaban con cosas que podían hacer como ponerme pañuelos en la cabeza o abrigarme bien el cuerpo. Pasaban las horas y mi fiebre parecía que se controlaba, gracias a los pañuelos. Pero para que mejorara mejor necesitaba el medicamento. Paso el día, y llego el amanecer. Junto a mi estaba Tsunade dormida, en una silla estaba Jiraiya. Buscaba con la vista a mis padres, realmente quería abrazarlos, decirles que estaba mejor… pero no estaban. Jiraiya despertó por una llamada a su celular, parecía que era grave porque cambio su semblante por completo y salió de la habitación. Tsunade despertó y lo primero que hizo fue revisarme. Cuando Jiraiya volvió a entrar a la habitación dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante y salió. Tsunade y yo quedamos en mi habitación, ella hizo que volviera a dormir para mejorar mi estado… extrañaba a mis padres en ese momento. Jiraiya regreso, estaba serio, venia con la medicina y se la entrego a Tsunade para que me la aplicara. Dormí, dormí por mucho tiempo gracias a la medicina y esperaba sentir las caricias de mi madre… pero no estaban, ni sus caricias ni sus gritos de preocupación por mí, ni las palabras de aliento de mi padre… nada. Desperté ya de noche, no escuchaba a mis padres, solo escuchaba un llanto. Cuando entre a la sala Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban tristes llorando…_

_-¿Qué sucede padrino? ¿Por qué lloran?-_

_-Naruto… debes saber esto… pase lo que pase estaremos contigo.- me dijo Jiraiya, solo era un niño y no sé si el sabia que me llenaba de duda._

_-Jiraiya… debe saberlo.- dijo Tsunade, la verdad no sabía que significaba ese "debe saberlo"._

_-Naruto… tus padres… fallecieron en un accidente de automovilístico. Un conductor de un tráiler se paso una luz en rojo y choco directo el auto de tus padres._

_-¿Están bien ellos?- pregunto, creo que Jiraiya y Tsunade se sorprendieron, quizás porque nunca oí la palabra "fallecer" y sus conjugados. Me vieron y Tsunade se acerco más a mí._

_-Naruto… ellos… Kami-sama se los llevo.-_

_-¿Y porque se los llevo? Son mis padres.-_

_-Naruto, Kami-sama se lleva a la gente que necesita allá arriba. Recuerda que tu padre era un excelente ingeniero civil y tu madre excelente cocinera, quizás Kami-sama necesitaba a un ingeniero para ampliar el cielo y una cocinera para cocinarle a todos los angelitos.- esa explicación de Jiraiya quizás era la más inocente que se le puede decir a un niño._

_-¿Pero regresaran?- pregunte._

_-No, eso es un viaje sin retorno.- me dijo Tsunade. Empecé a llorar, me sentía triste, la verdad pensaba que me habían abandonado por un trabajo, pero una semana comprendí lo que era "fallecer". Fue difícil aceptar que ahora estaba solo, que ya no tendría las caricias de mi madre, ni las palabras de apoyo de mi padre. Nada de eso, todo se fue ese día de otoño. Desde entonces venia todos los sábados a verlos, después cuando entre a clases venia una vez por mes, siempre los sábados. Pero ahora son los martes._

-¿Y porque los martes Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos por la historia del rubio.

-Porque fue un martes, el día que partieron de mi lado.- ahora los ojos de Naruto estaban llenas de lágrimas. Hinata se acerco rápido y lo abrazo, eso hizo que Naruto terminara de romper el llanto.

-Los extraño mucho Hinata.-

-Lo se Naruto-kun… Puedes llorar, estoy aquí…- Hinata abrazaba mas a Naruto. El la abrazo también. A la chica le rompía el corazón ver así al rubio. Es verdad que ella perdió a su madre pero ese dolor no se compara con perder ambos padres el mismo día.

-Perdóname…- dijo Naruto limpiando su cara. Hinata puso su mano derecha en la mejilla del rubio.

-Naruto-kun… se que el amor de los padres es irremplazable… pero tratare de que con mi amor logre curar, aun que sea un poco… pero no quiero verte mal… quiero cambiar tu dolor por alegría…-

-Y lo estás haciendo bien Hinata…- Naruto tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso, dejando en sorpresa a Hinata ya que no se lo esperaba, pero comenzó a corresponder dicho beso.

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados al separarse del beso.

-Se que no te lo he dicho… te amo Hinata.- rápidamente un abrazo se formo. Hinata abrazaba muy fuerte a Naruto. Ambos sonreían. Hinata sabía que tenía posibilidad de cambiar ese dolor que habita dentro del corazón del rubio.

Antes de que el día terminara, las lapidas estaban limpias, con flores nuevas, y con una vela en cada una. Naruto estaba feliz igual Hinata.

-Espero que acepten a Hinata desde el cielo… mamá… papá…- Naruto sonrió tomando la mano de su chica. Después de lo dicho un viento fuerte apareció de la nada, y una flor cayó sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Era una rosa blanca.

-Rosa blanca… las favoritas de mamá.- dijo Naruto tomando la rosa y oliéndola.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Esta rosa Hinata, es la forma en que mis padres te aceptan como mi novia.- ambos jóvenes se fueron antes de que diera la puesta del sol.

La rosa se fue con ellos… es verdad que uno no decide quienes se van y quienes se quedan, todo niño desea siempre estar con sus padres, todo hombre y mujer el primer tipo de amor que experimenta es el amor de los padres. Nueve meses dentro de la madre… incontables minutos cambiando pañales, dándole de comer, consintiéndolo… es cierto que hay personas que no pueden decir si tuvieron ese tipo de amor pero con el simple hecho de que una mujer los tuviera nueve meses en su interior es la muestra de amor mas grande.

El amor no puede ser negado, todos los corazones lo buscaran, el ejemplo más perfecto es el chico rubio que pensaba que se le negaría el amor de una mujer, pero cierta chica de ojos a perlados le demostró que no. _Todo por Matemáticas._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**¿Es aceptable esta parte? Si lo es me gustaría la opinión de los lectores. También, ¿sigo explotando la idea para otra parte? Espero sus reviews con sus respuestas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Sueño

**Todo por Matemáticas.**

**Bueno, después de la segunda parte tuve algo de inspiración así que va la tercera, además de la aceptación. Veamos cuanto más exploto esta idea. ¿Sera aceptable?**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-Neji ¿Dónde está Hinata?- pregunto un preocupado Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto. Hinata-sama no vino hoy, se sintió mal.- contesto Hyuga Neji

-¿Está enferma?- pregunto devuelta.

-No, solo no se sintió bien.-

-¿Crees que pueda ir a verla después de clases?- pregunto con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

-Claro. Vendrás conmigo y con Hanabi-sama después de clases.-

-Gracias Neji.- sonrió Naruto de felicidad. Todo esto ocurría en la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras en la habitación de la chica de ojos a perlados:

Hinata se encontraba en su cama, sentada, agarraba sus piernas con sus brazos, tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que solo el sonido de su puerta siendo tocada por su padre la regreso al mundo terrenal.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hija?- pregunto Hyuga Hiashi del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pa… padre.-

-Hija, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si.- la puerta se abrió y Hiashi se acerco a la cama de su hija y se sentó para estar cerca de ella.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Hiashi.

-Algo…- Hinata bajo la vista.

-Sé que es difícil, y sé que no se supera fácilmente…- dijo Hiashi acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-Padre… ¿Por qué seré tan frágil? Naruto-kun perdió a sus padres el mismo día y el aun así sonríe. Yo perdí a madre y aun así soy más frágil que él.- dijo Hinata con tristeza en su voz.

-Algunas personas superan las cosas de otra manera hija. Naruto debe de ser uno de ellos.- dijo Hiashi tranquilo.

-A veces lo envidio…- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada. La puerta principal de la casa se abría para dar paso a los habitantes de la casa.

-¡Ya llegue! ¡Padre!- grito Hanabi desde la entrada.

-Ya regreso hija.- dijo Hiashi saliendo de la habitación. Hinata dirigió su vista a la ventana que hay en su habitación y solo pudo tener un pensamiento fugaz:

-_Naruto-kun… ¿será justo que te envidie? Eres mi novio, te amo… pero envidio tu sonrisa…-_

Su mente regreso al mundo real cuando la puerta de su habitación se abría mostrando a cierto rubio en el cual pensaba.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- pregunto al verlo. Detrás de él venían Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi.

-Naruto me pidió que lo trajera para que la visitara Hinata-sama.- dijo Neji desde la puerta.

-Además me parece un lindo detalle que se preocupe y venga a verte hermana, después de todo es tu novio.- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Y es un invitado. Naruto ya íbamos a almorzar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto Hiashi.

-No quiero ser una molestia.- respondió el rubio.

-Para nada, no lo eres.- dijo Hiashi saliendo hacia la cocina.

-Los dejamos a solas.- dijo Hanabi agarrando la mano de Neji y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Al estar cerrada la puerta Naruto se acerco a la cama y se sento en ella, Hinata al verlo de cerca lo abrazo.

-Te extrañe hoy.- dijo Naruto abrazándola.

-Lo siento…-

-Neji me dijo que te sentías mal, ¿a qué se debe?- pregunto Naruto abrazando mas fuerte a Hinata.

-Es… es solo que… soñé con mi madre…- dijo Hinata pegando su rostro más al pecho de Naruto.

-Es verdad… tu madre falleció…- dijo Naruto con algo de tristeza, el nunca le pregunto a Hinata como falleció su madre, el no quería tocar ese tema con ella.

-La extraño… la extraño mucho Naruto-kun…-

-Se que se siente… extrañar a tu madre…- dijo Naruto con tristeza en su voz.

-También… te envidio…- dijo Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿Envidiarme? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto algo desencajado por lo que dijo Hinata.

-Siempre sonríes… a pesar de que perdiste a tus padres sonríes.- Hinata en ese momento se separo del abrazo y lo vio a los ojos. Continúo hablando:

-Se que está mal la envidia pero yo apenas sueño con mi madre y me pongo así. Pero a todo esto no quiero que pienses que no te amo. Yo te amo pero…- no pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron ocupados por los labios de su novio. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire…

-Naruto-kun yo…-

-El motivo por el que sonrió es porque tengo un sueño… un sueño que deseo cumplir.- dijo Naruto con su frente pegada a la de Hinata.

-¿Un sueño?-

-Si… ser un excelente ingeniero civil como mi padre, un buen cocinero como lo fue mi madre para honrar sus memorias y ahora… hacerte feliz a mi lado Hinata… te amo.- esa frase detono que se produjera otro beso. Esta vez Hinata enredo los dedos de sus manos en el cabello de Naruto. Fue un beso lleno de amor, al separarse ambos se vieron a los ojos…

-¡Ya está el almuerzo! ¡Bajen par de enamorados!- grito Hanabi haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara…

-Bajemos Naruto-kun.-

-Si.- ambos jóvenes bajaron y almorzaron tranquilamente, con las pequeñas preguntas de Hiashi sobre la relación con su hija. Las preguntas hechas para molestar por parte de Hanabi y alguna advertencia por parte de Neji. Todo fue en paz y hubieron muchas risas. Hiashi pudo notar algo cuando Naruto llego a visitar a su hija…:

-_El hizo que el rostro de Hinata cambiara… eso es amor. Ella lo ama. ¿Quién diría que mi hija estaría enamorada del hijo de la Habanero Sangriento?-_ Hiashi solo miraba como su hija sonreía ante las palabras de Naruto. Llego la hora de partir por parte de Naruto.

-Bien debo de irme.- dijo Naruto.

-Sí, lo sé…- dijo Hinata, ninguno dijo nada mas… solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos el uno al otro. Hasta que por obra y gracia del viento se acercaron y se dieron un beso, uno sencillo pero afectuoso.

-Te veo mañana en clases.- dijo Naruto al momento de partir.

-Si… te veo mañana.- dijo Hinata despidiéndose desde su puerta.

Cayó la noche en Konoha, ya eran las 10:36 pm, Hinata no podía cerrar los ojos, ya que su mente trabajaba en las palabras de su rubio novio.

**Flashback:**

_-¿Un sueño?-_

_-Si… ser un excelente ingeniero civil como mi padre, un buen cocinero como lo fue mi madre para honrar sus memorias y ahora… hacerte feliz a mi lado Hinata… te amo.-_

**Fin del Flashback**

-El me ama… eso me hace tan feliz…- dijo Hinata sonriendo, de repente escucho un ruido viniendo de su ventana. Con miedo se levanto de su cama para ver que era. Se sorprendió más al ver que era que el ruido mismo.

-_¡Naruto-kun!-_ Naruto estaba afuera tirando pequeñas piedrecillas a la ventana para llamar la atención de Hinata. Ella abrió la ventana, Naruto trepo un árbol que estaba cerca y de un salto entro a la habitación de su amada. Fue recibido por un abrazo y beso de Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa es que… no pude dormir, estuve pensando en ti y quería venir a verte…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… yo también no podía dormir estaba pensando en ti igual.- dijo Hinata con algo de sonrojo.

-¿Qué coincidencia verdad Hinata?-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Sé que esto sonara raro pero… ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-

-¿Qué?- Hinata se sonrojo violentamente.

-No lo mal interpretes, solo es dormir contigo, a tu lado, estar contigo. ¿Puedo?-

-Pero ¿y si te descubren?- pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-¿A qué hora se despiertan todos?- pregunto Naruto.

-5:30 am.-

-Entonces despertare a las 4:00 am para que no nos descubran, además prometo que no me sentirás cuando me despierte para irme.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No quiero.- dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿Eh?-

-No quiero que te vayas y no poder verte… porque… la verdad… yo… deseo… deseo que al despertarme cada mañana lo primero que vea… seas tú Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata con algo de sonrojo.

-Está bien. Tu ganas…- Naruto se acerco a los labios de su amada y se unieron en un beso, el cual no se separo hasta que ambos llegaron a la cama de la chica. Ella se acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto y el la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Te amo Hinata.- dijo Naruto besando la frente de la chica.

-También te amo Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata escondiendo su sonrojo en el pecho de Naruto. Esa noche ella dormiría con una sonrisa.

_Hinata… hija mía… Veo que estas con una gran sonrisa… ¿Así que este es el joven del cual estas enamorada? Se ve que es muy guapo, es buen mozo. Escogiste bien hija, tenía miedo que te fijaras en alguien que no te apreciara pero veo que Naruto-kun si te aprecia, es mas… me alegra que te hable sobre su sueño. Espero me perdones. Que me perdones de no poder estar ahí contigo físicamente pero sabes que siempre estaré contigo hija mía, contigo y con Hanabi. También estaré esperando cuando ese gran día de verte de blanco llegue, ten por seguro que estaremos en la primera fila. Si, dije "estaremos" porque también estarán los padres de Naruto-kun. Hija, deseo que seas feliz, te amo Hinata…_

Esa tranquila noche de verano dos jóvenes enamorados dormían juntos en una cama, con una sonrisa y con la bendición del más allá. Un susurro de la boca de Hinata rompió el silencio que habitaba.

-Te amo… madre.-

Es doloroso vivir y sentir un hueco que dejaron aquellos que se marcharon. El dolor es inevitable pero es importante saber que nada está perdido, la persona se fue físicamente pero espiritualmente sigue presente y lo mejor que se puede hacer es recordar con una sonrisa dichos momentos. Si se recuerda con lagrimas a los que no están no los dejamos descansar en paz, pero, si los recordamos con una sonrisa sincera ellos estarán felices, todo en la vida es mejor con una sonrisa. Hyuga Hinata aprendió algo nuevo ese día de verano por parte de su novio Uzumaki Naruto, sonríe a la vida para cumplir tus sueños, y para ella esto es _Todo por Matemáticas._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**Esta vez me centre en Hinata, creo que merecía un poco tocar el tema de su madre. Y como Naruto aun con su dolor personal hacer que ella tomara fuerzas. Sugerencias y Comentarios por favor hágamelos llegar en reviews. Estaré muy agradecido si este capítulo tiene aprobación, porque me inspira a seguir explotando la idea. **

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Festival

**Todo por Matemáticas.**

**Continúa esta historia, veremos si este capítulo tiene éxito. Si es así, seguiré con esta historia.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-¿Cómo me veo hermana?- dijo Hanabi saliendo de su habitación con una yukata de color azul oscuro con grabados de peces en el y un chongo morado.

-Te vez bien Hanabi.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Wow, hermana tu yukata esta hermosa.- dijo Hanabi viendo la yukata color lila con grabados de pétalos de rosas y un chongo en la espalda del mismo color solo que algo más oscuro de Hinata. Ambas hermanas se preparaban para el Festival de Fin de Verano de Konoha. Ya tenían todo listo para ir, solo les faltaban unos pequeños detalles.

-Permíteme te ayudo con tu cabello Hanabi.- dijo Hinata. Agarro el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo, la pequeña Hanabi tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba que Hinata le cepillara el cabello.

-Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, ¿están listas?- pregunto Neji del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya casi, solo terminamos con mi cabello.- dijo Hanabi.

-Las espero.- dijo Neji para retirarse.

-Ya quiero estar en el festival.- dijo Hanabi.

-Ten paciencia, ya pronto terminare… y listo.- dijo Hinata dando la ultima pasada con el cepillo en el cabello de su hermana.

-Siempre suave. Me encanta.- dijo la pequeña. Ambas salieron de la habitación y vieron a Neji revisando su teléfono celular, el portaba una yukata de caballero de color blanco con un estampado negro en las mangas.

-¿Ya están listas?- pregunto Neji.

-Sí, ya estamos.- dijo Hinata.

-Salgamos ya, mis amigas me esperan.- dijo Hanabi.

-Sí, yo quiero ver a Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Sobre eso Hinata-sama.- dijo Neji con un rostro serio.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí. Lea por favor.- Neji le dio su teléfono a Hinata. En la pantalla había un mensaje de Tenten. Decía:

_Tenten:_

_Me encontré a Naruto saliendo del supermercado, le pregunte si ya estaba listo para ir al festival con nosotros pero me dijo que no podía, que le surgió un compromiso a última hora. Lo dijo con algo de tristeza en los ojos. Me parece mal que no vaya, y Hinata tenía tantas ganas… dile por favor esto a Hinata para que no esté distraída viendo si aparece Naruto._

Hinata le devolvió el teléfono celular a Neji y lo vio a los ojos.

-¿No irá?-

-Así parece ser.- dijo Neji.

-Hermana…- Hanabi vio como el rostro de Hinata comenzaba a cambiar de una sonrisa a una tristeza.

-Quería ir con él al festival…-

-Hinata-sama…-

-Hermana, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?- comento Hanabi. Eso cambio por completo la atmosfera porque Hinata volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, eso hare Hanabi gracias.- Hinata salió rápido a la entrada y se puso las sandalias.

-Los veo en el festival.- dijo al salir por la puerta.

-Eso fue rápido.- comento Neji

-Sí, pero así debe de ser en el amor.-

-Hanabi-sama, ¿desde cuándo usted sabe del amor?-

-Desde que vi SAO.- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…- dijo Neji con un rostro de no tener idea.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Naruto:

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida al techo. Ahí estaba el desde la mañana que se encontró con Tenten.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto se encontraba saliendo del supermercado con unas pequeñas compras. Cuando se preparaba para salir en la puerta del supermercado apareció Tenten._

_-Hola Naruto.- saludo la chica._

_-Hola Tenten.- saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa._

_-¿Estás listo para ir al festival con nosotros?- pregunto la chica._

_-Lo siento… no podre, tengo un compromiso que surgió a última hora que debo realizar.- mintió._

_-Oh, que lastima, siempre para el festival te sale un compromiso pendiente, está bien. Cuídate.- dijo Tenten entrando al supermercado._

_-Claro que me cuidare…-_

**Fin Flashback**

-Creo que tengo motivos de sobra para no ir…- dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama. Camino hacia su armario y encontró una pequeña yukata de niño de color naranja, a su lado estaba una yukata de caballero de color azul y una yukata de mujer de color rosa con gravados de color rojo. Una palabra paso por la mente de Naruto.

_-Ese día…- _

Pero antes de que hiciera algo más el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar.

-¿Visitas? Pero todos están en el festival.- Naruto fue rápido hacia la puerta, al abrirla quedo sorprendido.

-Hi…Hinata…- vio a Hinata en yukata, estaba sorprendido.

-Esta… hermosa…- dejo escapar de su boca con un sonrojo. La chica solo pudo sonrojarse por el comentario y sonreír porque se lo decía su novio.

-Gra… gracias… Naruto-kun…- dijo con algo de sonrojo.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- pregunto ya con un poco de sonrojo menos.

-Quería saber si podías acompañarme al festival.-

-Yo… Hinata yo…- pero no pudo continuar.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras. De verdad estuve esperando esta fecha para que estuviéramos juntos. Yo… quiero ir con mi pareja… con mi novio… contigo Naruto-kun… divertirnos juntos e ir a todas las atracciones juntos… ver los fuegos artificiales… juntos… Por favor Naruto-kun, dime que si me acompañaras.- Hinata puso un rostro triste, ese rostro le rompía el corazón a Naruto.

-Está bien, te acompañare… pero no tengo yukata.- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-No hay problema. Vamos a donde alquilan para el festival.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Pasa un momento, solo me arreglare un poco.- Naruto se movió para que Hinata entrara.

-Espérame en la sala.- Naruto se dirigió rápido a su habitación. Hinata se sentó en el sofá. Ella tenía una curiosidad, ¿Por qué Naruto no quería ir al festival? ¿Tiene que ver con la muerte de sus padres? Ella quería saber todo, para curar ese dolor. Por la curiosidad decidió ver cada detalle de la habitación donde se encontraba, y vio una fotografía que nunca había visto. Una mujer de cabello rojo con una yukata, un hombre de cabello rubio sonriendo con un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, y con marcas en las mejillas. Hinata comprendió, ellos eran los padres de Naruto, y ese niño era Naruto. Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su ojo al recordar el día en el cementerio y recordar la rosa blanca.

-Ya estoy.- Naruto entro a la habitación con un jean azul y una camiseta blanca. Hinata al verlo sonrió borrando todo rastro de la lagrima que salió mientras él no estaba.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la chica.

-Vámonos.- Naruto ofreció su brazo derecho para que Hinata se agarrara de él y salieran juntos.

Caminaron así todo el trayecto hasta llegar cerca del sector del festival. Pero había algo que Hinata quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo hacer dicha pregunta sin hacer que Naruto se siente mal. Llegaron a la tienda donde se alquilan las yukatas y comenzó la aventura de Naruto. Primero se probó una yukata blanca, no tuvo la aprobación de Hinata. Después una azul, tampoco tuvo dicha aprobación. Después de varios intentos apareció la yukata que le quedaba bien a Naruto, una de color naranja.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Naruto se sonrojo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

-_"Aun me queda bien…"_- pensó Naruto. La pareja se fue al fin al festival. Vieron cada una de las atracciones.

-¿Quieres un peluche Hinata?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Lo ganarías para mí?-

-Por supuesto.- Naruto se acerco al puesto y después de unos cuantos intentos gano un peluche, un oso de tamaño mediano.

-Aquí esta.- dijo Naruto entregando dicho peluche.

-Es lindo… le pondré las marcas de tus mejillas.- dijo Hinata.

-¿Por qué?-

-Para cuando lo abrace sienta que te estoy abrazando.- lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Naruto. Siguieron en el festival, comieron algodón de azúcar, comieron dangos, jugaron a atrapar los peces. Hicieron muchas cosas juntos, como pareja. Ya se acercaba el momento de los fuegos artificiales… pero Hinata quería preguntar algo.

-Naruto-kun… ya van a tirar los fuegos artificiales. Pero quería preguntarte algo…- dijo Hinata viéndolo al rostro.

-Creo saber que me preguntaras… ¿Por qué no quería venir?-

-Si…-

-Bueno… no he venido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo… todo fue ese día…:

_Hace unos años mis padres y yo habíamos venido a este festival. La pasamos bien, hicimos de todo, ese día lo recuerdo con una sonrisa… estaba tan feliz porque ese día era la primera vez que asistía. Pero como era mi primera vez no supe cuanto comí que me enferme del estomago y me dio fiebre… la fiebre que hizo que mis padres buscaran la medicina para que me curara… el día… en que sufrieron el accidente y murieron…_

-¿Desde entonces no vienes?- pregunto Hinata.

-Si… siento que porque me enferme después del festival mis padres murieron…-

-No es tu culpa. Buscaron el medicamento porque te aman. Y el día del festival debe de ser el día más feliz que hayas tenido en tu vida… Naruto-kun… ellos debieron de estar muy felices ese día contigo…-

-Lo sé… pero si no me a hubiera enfermado… quizás…- Hinata no dejo que terminara porque lo abrazo, acomodo la cabeza de Naruto en su hombro.

-Se que duele… se que ese dolor no se borrara pero por favor… déjame intentar cambiarte todo ese dolor por amor… Naruto-kun… te amo y no deseo verte triste… lo que deseo es que estemos juntos, por siempre. Y así con mi amor… hacerte feliz.- Hinata quito la cabeza de Naruto de su hombro y viéndolo a los ojos le regalo una sonrisa.

-¡Ya es hora!- se escucho la voz de un hombre a lo lejos. El cielo nocturno comenzó a ser iluminado por los fuegos artificiales. Al ver las primeras luces Naruto tomo la mano izquierda de Hinata y ambos vieron al cielo.

-Yo también deseo estar contigo por siempre Hinata… te amo.- dijo Naruto viendo a las luces del cielo. Hinata al escuchar esas palabras tomo el brazo derecho de Naruto. Estaba con una sonrisa. Los fuegos artificiales terminaron, ahora los ojos de la joven pareja ya se habían entrelazado…

-Hinata yo…- Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la chica…

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata ya estaba cerrando los ojos pero…

-¡Corran! ¡Se liberaron las cucarachas del puesto de los Aburames!- al escuchar eso varias personas empezaron a correr.

-Diablos.- Naruto rápidamente cargo a Hinata en sus brazos, como si fuera una bebe.

-Na… Naruto-kun…- la chica estaba sumamente sonrojada. Corrieron hasta un templo, entraron en él y se sentaron cerca de una campana.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?-

-Si… gracias…- Hinata tenía su rostro oculto en el pecho de Naruto por el sonrojo.

-Deseo estar contigo para toda la vida Hinata…- dijo Naruto en un susurro el cual al oírlo Hinata se sonrojo mas pero con una sonrisa tomo la cara de Naruto entre sus manos.

-Igual yo… deseo estar contigo Naruto-kun.- esa frase se termino en un beso, suave, dulce. En un templo, en el festival de verano, las palabras de ambos jóvenes se sellaron por un beso…

Días después…:

Era un día de clases, era un receso, todos comían en el salón. Ino entro con una sonrisa y comenzó a llamar a todos.

-Chicos ¿saben el mito que escuche?-

-¿Cuál mito Ino?- pregunto Chouji.

-Dicen que si una pareja se besan en el templo después de los fuegos artificiales del festival de verano, esa pareja estarán juntos para toda la vida. ¿No les parece romántico?- sin saberlo dos jóvenes se pusieron rojos como semáforos.

-_Yo bese a Hinata en el templo… eso significa…-_

_-Naruto-kun y yo no dimos un beso después de los fuegos artificiales, eso significa…-_

_-Que estaremos juntos para toda la vida.- _el mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de ambos jóvenes robándoles una sonrisa. Un momento con la persona que amas puede ser suficiente para reparar algunos daños. Las perdidas dejan heridas pero con amor cicatrizan, Naruto está experimentando como dichas heridas se cierran gracias a una medicina llamada amor. Una medicina que se la suministra su doctora Hinata. Estas son palabras que nunca deben de olvidar y _Todo por Matemáticas._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**¿Qué les parece? El festival de verano es un buen momento para hacer cosas románticas. Debo decir que muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y me dejan previews y le dan favorite o follow. Me encanta saber que esta historia tiene futuro así que como siempre, sugerencias y comentarios son aceptados.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Peluche

**Todo por Matemáticas.**

**Capitulo cinco. Cielos no puedo creer que apenas termino un capitulo me nacen nuevas ideas para otro. ¿Tendré éxito en este capítulo? Lo averiguare a continuación.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-_"¿Por qué? Ahora ya no puedo dormir bien… En tres noches ya me acostumbre al calor y aroma del cuerpo de Naruto-kun"-_ se dijo mentalmente Hinata.

Esa noche de otoño, la joven chica no podía dormir. Misteriosamente su cuerpo no podía procesar el sueño. Cerraba los ojos pero solo venían a su mente los recuerdos de las noches que ella ha dormido con su amado. Revisaba la hora, ahora son las 02:00 am y no ha podido entrar a un sueño profundo. Si recordaba a Naruto su corazón empezaba a latir y todos los recuerdos regresaban a su mente.

-_"Me pregunto si Naruto-kun estará pasando por lo mismo que yo… ¿el podrá dormir relajado sin mi?"_- se dijo mentalmente viendo al techo blanco de su habitación. En ese momento deseaba poder vivir sola para que Naruto pudiera entrar a su casa o incluso vivir juntos, a pesar de todas esas ideas la sonrojaron.

-No puedo creer que pensé así… Por Kami-sama… lo amo… amo mucho a Naruto-kun…- dijo al aire la joven enamorada.

A la mañana siguiente:

Una joven pareja de adolecentes caminaban después de sus clases con dirección a la casa del joven para poder estudiar la materia de Historia. Venían agarrados de las manos. El joven chico con una sonrisa que irradiaba su rostro, la joven chica con un sonrojo leve pero que si aumenta abría un accidente de automóvil porque la confundirían con un semáforo. Siempre que iban a estudiar pasaban por un supermercado para hacer un poco más cómodo el estudio. La última vez, por diversión Naruto había comprado Pocky's para estar con Hinata. Aun tienen la caja algo llena, no es porque no les guste, sino con un solo Pocky nace un beso que es más largo que partido de Baseball. La pareja ya estaban a punto de entrar al supermercado pero algo llamo la atención del rubio.

-Mira Hinata una tienda nueva.- dijo Naruto señalando a un local que antes se alquilaba y ahora estaba ocupada.

-¿De qué crees que sea Naruto-kun?-

-No lo sé. ¿Te parece si entramos?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Creo… que no perdemos nada en ver.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. La pareja decidió entrar a la tienda.

-Bienvenidos. Sean Bienvenidos a la "Fabrica del Peluche".- dijo un hombre de cabello color naranja.

-Gracias… espere un momento…- dijo Naruto viéndolo de cerca.

-¿Su… sucede algo joven?- pregunto el chico.

-¡Yahiko! ¿Qué no ves que ese chico es Naruto-kun?- dijo una mujer de cabello azul con una flor al parecer hecha de papel en la cabeza que se encontraba junto a la caja registradora.

-Eso lo explica. Yahiko y Konan. ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Bien Naruto-kun, ¿Qué te parece? Expandimos el negocio.- dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa.

-Oye Naruto-kun, ¿no nos presentaras a la chica que te acompaña?- dijo Konan.

-Sí. Esta chica hermosa que ven aquí es Hyuga Hinata. Mi novia.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Mu…mucho gusto. Encantada de conocerlos.- dijo Hinata con algo de sonrojo. Siempre que Naruto la presenta siempre dice algo antes de decir que son novios.

-El gusto es nuestro.- dijeron Yahiko y Konan a la vez.

-¿Y qué hacen en Konoha? La última vez que me comunique con Nagato me dijo que estaban en Ame.- dijo Naruto recordando a Nagato. Naruto y Nagato se conocieron gracias a Jiraiya, ya que este es padrino de Nagato.

-Ese Nagato sigue de viaje, ahora está en América. La última vez que nos llamo dijo que iría a conocer las zonas arqueológicas de Latinoamérica, creo que actualmente puede estar en México, Guatemala u Honduras.- dijo Konan.

-Sí, y después iría a Perú y Chile por las zonas arqueológicas de ahí, y dijo que deseaba conocer Sao Paulo, Buenos Aires y Bogota.- dijo Yahiko.

-Ese Nagato es un viajero.- dijo Naruto.

-Y nosotros estamos en Konoha porque se nos dio la oportunidad para una tienda aquí.- dijo Konan.

-¿Y de que es la tienda Konan-san?- pregunto Hinata.

-Fabricar tu propio peluche.- dijo Yahiko.

-¿Es un taller?- pregunto Naruto.

-No, vendemos un kit que te enseña cómo hacer tu propio peluche. Viene con todo, el muñeco, las agujas, el hilo, una guía. Con todo para que hagas tu propio compañero.- dijo Konan.

-Esta idea dio frutos en Ame, hubieras visto como se nos llenaba la tienda principal después de que terminaban las clases.- dijo Yahiko recordando el éxito.

-Naruto-kun, Hyuga-chan, ¿les gustaría intentarlo?- pregunto Konan.

-¿Te gustaría Hinata?- pregunto Naruto.

-Creo que será divertido.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Genial. Nuestros primeros clientes de Konoha.- dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa.

-Y por ser los primeros les daremos 2 kits gratis. Uno para cada uno.- dijo Konan.

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto Naruto.

-Por supuesto solo recomiéndenos entre sus amigos quieren.- dijo Yahiko entregando los kits para los peluches a cada unos en una bolsa.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata también sonrió. Ambos abandonaron la tienda.

-Oye Yahiko, ¿vimos a Naruto-kun mas alegre que antes verdad?- dijo Konan viendo a su compañero.

-Sí, parece ser que esa chica lo hace feliz.- dijo Yahiko recordando a un Naruto niño llorando por sus padres fallecidos.

_Yahiko, Nagato y Konan se encontraban en la casa de Jiraiya. El grupo se encontraba triste por la noticia del fallecimiento de los padres de Naruto. El pequeño Naruto estaba ahí pero acostado en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Konan._

_-Otra vez paso Jiraiya-sama.- dijo Yahiko._

_-Si… Naruto ahora es huérfano, de no ser porque soy su padrino se lo llevarían lejos.- dijo Jiraiya._

_-Como conmigo Jiraiya.- dijo Nagato._

_-Sí, y gracias a Nagato no nos llevaron a nosotros dos, cierto Yahiko.- dijo Konan._

_-Sí. Te lo deberé toda la vida amigo.-_

_-No hay de qué pero… ¿Qué pasara con Naruto?- pregunto Nagato._

_-Supongo que lo mejor es que siga viviendo aquí y cuando cumpla 18 que escoja que hacer.- dijo Jiraiya…_

-Creo que Naruto-kun escogerá quedarse por Hyuga-chan.- dijo Konan.

-Así que pensaste lo mismo que yo.- dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa.

-Oye, grandes mentes piensan igual.- dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

Ya en la casa de Naruto la pareja decidió ver bien los kits.

-Se ve interesante. Personalizar un peluche. ¿Qué te parece Hinata?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Creo que será una experiencia nueva.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-No se tu pero quiero comenzar un poco.- dijo Naruto abriendo su kit.

-¿Seguro que puedes?- pregunto Hinata.

-Lo que te diré es algo que no todos saben.- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Sé cómo usar las agujas de tejer, se como coser, se de todo eso un poco.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? ¿Cómo aprendiste?-

-Leí unas cosas que le pertenecieron a mi madre.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Vivo solo y uno de niño nunca se salva de hacerle hoyos a los pantalones. Hay trabajaba para arreglarlos.- dijo sacando el manual del kit. Hinata estaba sorprendida, ella nunca escucho de un hombre que sepa coser. Eso era algo que desconocía de su novio.

Era un peluche de con forma de humano, el manual decía como diseñar lo que desees para el peluche. Ya trae los ojos, una boca en forma de w y la nariz. Uno decide que mas ponerle, cabello, ropa, algún accesorio. La pareja estuvo haciendo su peluche. Hinata diseñaba un traje color naranja con negro para su peluche. Ya tenía el cabello, era rubio. Naruto estaba diseñando también el traje de su peluche, un traje morado con lila y el cabello era negro azulado.

-Esto quedara bien.- dijo Naruto. Ambos trabajaban de espaldas al otro porque habían decidió mostrar el peluche hasta que estuviera terminado.

-_"A pesar de que es rubio, tiene un traje de color naranja siento que no se parece a Naruto-kun."_- se dijo mentalmente Hinata. Volteo a ver al rubio y vio algo esencial que olvidaba.

-_"Las mejillas. Las marcas de las mejillas. Es cierto, si deseo que este peluche se parezca a Naruto-kun no puedo olvidar las marcas de sus mejillas."_- agarrando hilo negro y pasando una aguja por cada mejilla logro hacer las tres marcas de cada mejilla que tiene Naruto.

Los peluches estaban listos. Era la hora de mostrarlos.

-Al mismo tiempo Hinata.- dijo Naruto con el peluche escondido en su espalda.

-Estoy lista.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-A la cuenta de tres… 1… 2… 3…- al mismo tiempo los peluches se mostraron. Hinata se sorprendió al ver que el peluche de Naruto era una réplica de ella, extrañamente Naruto puso en las mejillas del peluche marcas rojas, como cuando Hinata se sonroja.

-Soy yo.- dijo Hinata viendo cada detalle del peluche.

-Así es. Y creo que tu peluche soy yo.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Ambos sonreían, ese pequeño proyecto de pareja había sido divertido. Ahora lastimosamente llego la hora de estudiar.

Ya era de noche y Hinata ya debía irse a su casa.

-Estuvo muy divertido lo de los peluches.- dijo Hinata.

-Sí debemos agradecerle a Yahiko y Konan. Oye Hinata. ¿Dormirás con él?- pregunto Naruto. Hinata se sonrojo porque en su subconsciente había pensado en dormir abrazando al peluche.

-Eh… si.- dijo ella con algo de sonrojo.

-Me parece bien, se parece a mí pero le falta algo.- dijo Naruto.

-Sí, tu calor.- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Segura que solo mi calor?- pregunto divertido Naruto. La chica solo bajo el rostro por el gran sonrojo que tenía.

-Y… y… tú… o… olor.- dijo como pudo, estaba sumamente roja.

-Eso creo que puedo arreglarlo.- dijo Naruto levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. La chica se preguntaba adonde fue el rubio. Naruto volvió a entrar a la habitación con una botella de loción para caballero en la mano.

-Es la loción que utilizo. ¿Me pasas a Mini-ruto?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Mini-ruto?- pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, el peluche que se parece a mí. Pensé eso así fugazmente. Ya que es una versión mía pero a escala menor es Mini y ruto por mi nombre, "Naruto" solo que le quito el "Na" y queda ruto. Mini-ruto.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata se rio un poco por la ocurrencia del rubio, pero era una ocurrencia divertida para ella.

-¿Así que el peluche que hiciste se llama Mini-nata?- pregunto Hinata tomando el peluche que se parece a ella.

-Así es Hinata.- Naruto tomo a Mini-ruto y comenzó a rociarlo de su loción.

-Ahora Mini-ruto tiene mi olor.- dijo Naruto entregándoselo a Hinata.

-Huele a ti…- dijo Hinata sonrojada pero con una sonrisa. La chica después recordó que en su mochila andaba su perfume. La busco, tomo a Mini-nata y la roció.

-Ahora Mini-nata huele a mi.- dijo Hinata entregándole a Naruto la Mini-nata.

-Huele a mi chica.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Hinata con otra sonrisa.

Más tarde esa Noche:

Hinata se encontraba ya en su habitación, ya con su piyama puesta revisaba por última vez su teléfono celular. Sonrió por el último SMS recibido del día. Era de Naruto:

-_Te prometo que pronto volveré a ir a visitarte a tu habitación y dormiremos juntos. Te amo mucho. PS: Te estoy mandando este SMS mientras tengo a Mini-nata en mis brazos. Quisiera que fueras tú… Buenas noches"-_ la chica coloco su teléfono en la mesa de noche y se metió a la cama. Mini-ruto ya se encontraba sobre la cama, lo tomo y lo abrazo.

-"_También desearía abrazarte antes de dormir Naruto-kun, de verdad deseo estar contigo. Dormir contigo y verte en la mañana. ¿Sera que estoy muy enamorada o emocionada porque ya pronto será tu cumpleaños? Creo que yo también debo tratar de ir a tu casa y que durmamos en tu cama…"_- pensó Hinata antes de acercar el peluche a su nariz y respirar todo el aroma que tiene a Naruto.

-Sueña lindo.- dijo Hinata al aire, esa noche la joven chica durmió con una sonrisa. Y un peluche a escala de su novio.

Los expertos dicen que una pareja debe hacer algunas actividades para que la llama del amor no desaparezca. Naruto y Hinata a pesar de que la llama del amor entre ellos es grande no está mal hacer algo juntos. Ese día de otoño, los peluches Mini-ruto y Mini-nata fueron el proyecto perfecto para esta pareja de jóvenes. Hacer este tipo de cosas con tu pareja es muy divertido, además de que los une más. Y por fortuna de la chica Hyuga, su cuerpo pudo descansar y _Todo por Matemáticas._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**Creo que me salió lindo el capítulo, quizás no jugué tanto con la melancolía como antes pero creo que un capitulo alegre no le cae mal a nadie. Debo decir que la idea de los peluches nació gracias a un capítulo de la serie de anime Sakura Card Captors. Seguiré hasta que sienta que ya no puedo explotar este fic. También acepto ideas de los lectores para los siguientes capítulos. Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencia por favor en los Reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Reposo

**Todo por Matemáticas.**

**Capitulo seis. Agradezco mucho la aceptación de este fanfic en el público. Y debo decir que me sugirieron una gran idea para un capitulo, y lo hare. Esta historia ciento que da para más así que comencemos.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-¡Achu!- estornudo muy fuerte un chico rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas en sus mejillas. Estaba en medio de la clase de Matemáticas. Iruka estaba explicando sobre los binomios cuando el estornudo de Naruto llamo su atención. No porque haya sido escandaloso sino que es muy raro que Naruto estornude en clases.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?- pregunto Iruka acercándose a Naruto. Este se sonó un poco la nariz y vio a su maestro.

-Estoy bien Iruka-sensei.- dijo Naruto rascándose la nariz con su brazo.

-Seguro. No es normal oírte estornudar.-

-Estoy bien sensei…. ¡Achu!- otra vez estornudo. Esta vez Iruka llevo su mano a la frente de Naruto.

-Naruto tienes fiebre. ¿Y así viniste a clases?- pregunto Iruka sorprendido.

-Esto no es nada. Además no puedo darme el lujo de faltar por pequeñeces.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Pequeñeces? Es tu salud misma.-

-Pero como dije no puedo darme el lujo de faltar.-

-Naruto, ve a la enfermería por favor. Que Shizune-san te revise.- dijo Iruka.

-No puedo, no le entiendo a los binomios.- dijo Naruto.

-Te prometo que después te explico pero ve a que te revisen.- dijo Iruka. Naruto al final decidió hacerle caso a su sensei y se fue a la enfermería.

-_"Lo siento Naruto, pero tu salud es primero."_- pensó Iruka. Hinata solo miraba como el rostro de Naruto estaba algo rojo por la fiebre. La clase siguió avanzando, Iruka sabía cómo era Naruto con el tema de su salud, testarudo. Al terminar la clase y los alumnos se preparaban para salir Iruka los llamo.

-Recuerden que mañana no habrá clases por la fumigación.- dijo Iruka. Todos empezaron a retirarse.

-Hinata-san ¿podrías venir un momento?-

-Diga Iruka-sensei.-

-¿Podrías ir a la farmacia y comprarle este medicamento a Naruto y pasar a dejárselo?- pregunto Iruka.

-Claro Iruka-sensei.- dijo Hinata. Iruka saco dinero de su billetera y se lo entrego a Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata-san.- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que Iruka-sensei… etto… Iruka-sensei quería preguntarle algo…- dijo Hinata.

-Dime.-

-¿Cuál es su relación con Naruto-kun?-

-Mi relación con Naruto es… que me siento reflejado en el.- dijo Iruka.

_Naruto es idéntico a mí. Quedamos huérfanos de madre y padre. Solo que pase ese golpe cuando era algo más grande que cuando le paso a Naruto. Yo ya tenía 12 años. Fue en un accidente automovilístico, una camioneta iba tan rápido detrás de nosotros que nos rebalso pero cuando lo hizo venia un gran camión de enfrente. Mi padre freno y golpeamos la camioneta la cual golpeo de frente el camión, nosotros por el golpe salimos de la carretera para golpear un árbol que se rompió y cayó sobre el auto. Cuando llegaron las ambulancias desperté del golpe y vi a mi madre sobre mí, y mi padre sobre ella. Cuando me sacaron vi que una rama atravesó el cristal de enfrente e iba directo hacia mí. Hay entendí… mi madre y mi padre me cubrieron de dicha rama. Pase el resto de mi vida lamentándome de ese accidente. Cuando cumplí mis 17 años y estaba en último me fije una meta. Llegar a lo que soy hoy y me siento orgulloso._

-Eso explica porque usted lo ayuda tanto y se preocupa por él, sensei.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Sí. A decir verdad él era muy parecido a mí. Tengo un recuerdo de él de niño que me marco.-

-¿Qué recuerdo?-

_Un día, después del festival del día de la madre de aquí, cuando aun estaban en la escuela. Bueno, ese día quería visitar a Naruto porque hizo un buen trabajo ayudando a los preparativos, incluso ayudo con el sonido para ese evento. Estaba orgulloso de él y quería recompensarlo. Ese día pase por Ichikaru Ramen y le compre un tazón para llevárselo a casa. Le toque la puerta al llegar, al abrir lo vi… de una forma que rompe el corazón. Estaba recién despierto, de seguro estaba cansado por todo lo que hizo durante el festival pero tenía los ojos rojos, algo de mucosidad le salía de la nariz y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. _

_-¿Naruto?- pregunte al verlo._

_-Hola sensei… pase adelante.- me dijo abriendo más la puerta. Entre y vi la casa estaba bien arreglada, estaba sumamente pulcra. Luego vi la sala, hay se me termino de romper el corazón. Había una fotografía de la madre de Naruto –Kushina- y alrededor de la fotografía había muchas rosas blancas. Un gran cartelón que decía "Felicidades Mamá". Supuse que Naruto la había hecho porque habían manos de niño grabadas en el cartel con temperas. Luego me di vuelta para verlo, estaba llorando, se cubría los ojos con su brazo derecho. Deje el tazón a un lado y me acerque a él para abrazarlo. Hay rompió mas en llanto._

_-Iruka-sensei… no tengo a quien decirle feliz día de la madre… no tengo a quien darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor. ¡Ya no escuchare mas la frase "Te amo Naruto" que me decía siempre mi mamá!- Naruto lloraba muy fuerte. Entendí que él podía estar feliz ayudando a todos en el festival pero de seguro era para distraer su mente de su realidad y sentirse útil para un evento así. Aunque yo viví lo mismo que él era desgarrador ver el pequeño Naruto llorar por su madre en el día de la madre, o su padre en el día del padre. Por eso, desde ese día jure que sería un sensei que entendería a sus alumnos. Y a Naruto lo entiendo a la perfección._

Hinata solo tenía la mano derecha en su pecho y sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas. Siempre una historia así relacionada con Naruto le rompía el corazón. Se limpio un poco las lágrimas y vio a Iruka.

-Por eso lo despacho a la enfermería.-

-Y cuando dijo que no porque no entendía los binomios comprendí que él quiere salir adelante. Que no quiere ser una carga para la sociedad. El quiere ser útil en la vida.- dijo Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei… gracias por cuidar de Naruto-kun…- dijo Hinata.

-Y tú gracias por cuidarlo Hinata-san. Considero a Naruto como mi hermano menor por eso estoy feliz de que ustedes sean novios y quiero agradecerte por hacer que sus calificaciones suban. Se ve que lo motivas a salir adelante.- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa. Las palabras de Iruka sonrojaron a Hinata pero luego sonrió también porque en parte ella sentía que había hecho un cambio en Naruto.

-¡Achu!- estornudaba Naruto con mucha más frecuencia. Ya se encontraba en casa con un paño húmedo en la frente, la tenia agarrada con una banda mientras el estudiaba los binomios.

-Vamos a ver… ¡Achu! "Cuando dos…" ¡Achu! No puedo estudiar así.- se tiro al suelo. Estiro su mano derecha hacia el techo.

-Ahora una fiebre me derrotara. Si no me venció la soledad será una fiebre.- frunció el seño y trato de estudiar pero otro ataque de estornudos no lo dejaron.

-¡Diablos!- grito frustrado. En eso tocaron a su puerta. Se quito la banda que tenía el paño húmedo y fue a abrir.

-Hinata… ¡Achu!-

-Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto la chica.

-Más o menos… ¿quieres pasar?- pregunto Naruto haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. Hinata entro y se quito los zapatos. Pasó hasta la sala y vio el cuaderno.

-¿Tratas de estudiar?-

-Si… pero esta fiebre no me deja…-

-Deberías estar reposando. Iruka-sensei me pidió que te viniera a dejar esto.- de su mochila Hinata saco un medicamento.

-Gracias…-

-Vamos Naruto-kun, ve a reposar.-

-Pero…-

-Mañana no habrá clases porque fumigaran así que mañana puedo venir a explicarte binomios. ¿Te parece?- pregunto Hinata.

-Está bien Hinata. Tu ganas… ¡Achu!- Naruto fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Hinata entro con un vaso con agua y una de las capsulas que compro para Naruto.

-Di "Aaaaaaa".- Naruto abrió la boca, Hinata metió la capsula y le dio el vaso con agua.

-Listo.- dijo Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata. No sé qué haría sin ti.-

-De seguro seguirías adelante.- dijo Hinata.

-Pero con algo de depresión. Tú me has salvado de ese sentimiento Hinata. Debo de agradecerte toda la vida.- Naruto la vio a los ojos y ella se sonrojo pero sonrió.

-Tu amor es la mejor forma que me puedes agradecer.- dijo Hinata. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

Al día siguiente:

Hinata iba con dirección a la casa de Naruto. Llevaba sus útiles y cuadernos, todo para estudiar con él. Ese día decidió usar un pantalón jean azul marino y una blusa de color lila. Caminaba con una sonrisa, su padre le permitió ir desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Cuando llego esperaba que Naruto continuara dormido pero fue recibido por él.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun.-

-Buenos días Hinata. Pasa.- Naruto se hizo a un lado y dejo que Hinata pasara. Ella fue directa a la sala, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y reviso la frente de Naruto.

-Parece que la medicina te ha caído bien.-

-Eso y el reposo.- dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sin perder tiempo se prepararon para estudiar.

Pasaron dos horas, ya eran las 11:38 am. Ambos se encontraban sonriendo. Parece que ese día de fumigación había caído como anillo al dedo para la joven pareja.

-Ya va ser hora de mi medicina y ya le entiendo a los binomios.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Seguro que le entiendes?- pregunto Hinata.

-Sí. Tus apuntes son más claros que los míos. Desearía ser así en mis cuadernos.- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos. Hinata sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, sabía que significaba, se había sonrojado.

-Está bien Naruto-kun ya será hora del almuerzo… ¿Te importa si te cocino algo para nosotros?- pregunto Hinata.

-¿Vas a cocinarme?-

-Si… Vengo preparada.- Hinata saco de entre sus cosas un gran delantal blanco.

-Esperare con ansias tu comida Hinata.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata se dirigió a la cocina y busco que tenía Naruto, vio que para lo que deseaba preparar faltaban cosas, por fortuna ella llevo cosas para la preparación.

Naruto estaba en la sala, viendo a la televisión, pero a cada rato volteaba a ver hacia la cocina, miraba a Hinata cocinando con su delantal.

-_"Se ve tan hermosa así… soy un afortunado al estar con ella. ¿Sera posible que estaré con ella por siempre? Si es así prometo amarla por siempre y cada día amarla mas y mas."-_ pensó Naruto, voltio a ver a la televisión.

Hinata desde la cocina escuchaba los diálogos de la serie que tenia Naruto en la televisión. Escuchaba la voz de Ichigo gritar con fuerza. A veces volteaba a ver a Naruto de reojo.

-_"Deseo estar con él por siempre. Si alguien quiere que deje de amar a Naruto-kun tendría que morir y renacer pero seguramente me volvería a enamorar de él. Espero que sea feliz conmigo… debo hacerlo feliz. Prometí cambiar su dolor por amor y eso hare."-_ dijo una Hinata decidida en su mente. Termino de cocinar, tenia hechos unos onigiris, un poco de suchi, un tazón de ramen hecha por ella para Naruto, y de postre dangos con salsa dulce.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron y con palillos en mano comenzaron a comer. Ese momento fue especial para ambos, podían compartir un almuerzo preparado por Hinata, en la sala de la casa de Naruto, entre sonrisas y risas hablaban de cosas que no fueran sobre las clases.

-Así que a Hanabi le gusto Sword Art Online.-

-Sí. Tendrías que haberla visto cuando dijo que quería hacer cosplay de Asuna, de Yui o de Leafa.- dijo Hinata.

-Yo tengo la serie en DVD.-

-Ella también, cada noche mira un capitulo antes de dormir.-

-Sabes Hinata… me agrada pasar así contigo.- dijo Naruto viéndola a los ojos.

-A mi también, quisiera que así fuese siempre.- dijo Hinata. Después del almuerzo Naruto se tomo su medicamento y fue a la cama a descansar. Hinata por su lado estaba en la cocina lavando toda la losa que quedo sucia del almuerzo. Al terminar se quito su delantal y fue a la habitación de Naruto. Al entrar lo vio dormido.

-Creo que el medicamento le da sueño.- cuando se iba retirar a la sala recordó algo que dijo en sus pensamientos una vez…

-"_Debería arriesgarme también a que durmamos en su cama"_- con paso suave se acerco a la cama. Pero se alejo.

-_"¿Qué hago? Debo dejarlo descansar. Es lo mejor…"_- cuando iba pasando por la puerta escucho la voz de Naruto.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo Hinata?-

-Debo dejarte descansar Naruto-kun…-

-Ven… por favor. Acuéstate conmigo.- dijo Naruto. Hinata volvió a entrar a la habitación. Se acerco a la cama. Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto, y fue metiendo su cuerpo paso por paso, no quería ser brusca. Cuando ya estaba bien sobre él, trato de abrazarlo pero los brazos de Naruto la abrazaron primero. Naruto levanto un poco la espalda, así Hinata logro pasar los brazos para abrazarlo.

-¿Ves? Es mejor así.- dijo Naruto.

-Si… se siente bien. Lástima que te encuentras enfermo. Si no te estaría besando.- dijo Hinata con algo de sonrojo. Fue sorprendida al sentir un beso en su frente por parte de Naruto.

-Te amo Hinata…-

-También te amo Naruto-kun.- así esa tarde de otoño la joven pareja aprovecho un día que no había clases para pasar tiempo juntos.

Siempre hay que mantener la relación con el amor encendido. Mientras más fuerte sea la llama más fuerte será el amor que habita en el corazón de los enamorados. La joven pareja de Naruto y Hinata están manteniendo esa llama hasta el tope, pero nadie dijo que amar sea un delito. Amar a quien amas y que quien ames te ame… es algo que siempre tendrán en sus mentes y en sus corazones y _Todo por Matemáticas._

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**Sexto capítulo. ¿Me quedo bien? ¿Esta lindo? Espero comentarios en los Reviews. Ok. Siguiente capítulo será sobre el cumpleaños de Naruto. Espero sugerencias para esa fecha.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Cumpleaños

**Todo por Matemáticas.**

**Capitulo siete. Como mencione en el capitulo anterior el siguiente capítulo se trata del cumpleaños del rubio. Sin más preámbulo pasen a leer por favor. My readers.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

-Entonces está decidido verdad.- dijo Shikamaru con los codos sobre una mesa, extrañamente se había puesto lentes pareciendo en esa pose a Ikari Gendo.

-Sí. Mañana a las 0600 horas comienza "El Operativo Naranja".- dijo Chouji.

-Todos debemos ser precavidos, entendido.- dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados.

-Entendido.- dijeron todos.

-Cabe mencionar que "El Operativo Naranja" no se lograría si no fuese por Hinata-sama. Se nota que su llama arde con fuerza.- dijo Lee.

-Gracias Lee-san pero solo hago lo que puedo.- dijo Hinata con algo de sonrojo en su rostro.

-Y lo haces bien. Naruto ahora sonríe más que antes. Y a decir verdad se ve mejor así.- dijo Ino.

-Pero celebrar el cumpleaños del dobe será un reto. Desde que sus padres fallecieron el no lo ha querido volver a celebrar por nada en el mundo.- dijo Sasuke adoptando la pose de Shikamaru.

-Se que Naruto-kun no celebre sus cumpleaños pero… si logramos que este año lo celebre será un gran paso para que esa vieja herida se cierre y así el poder seguir con su vida. Sé que perder ambos padres es difícil pero le prometí que curaría sus heridas con el amor que siento por él.- dijo Hinata con una mano en el pecho.

-Hinata… oficialmente te encuentras enamorada.- dijo Tenten. La mencionada se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga. Esa misma noche, del 9 de Octubre estaba decidió la misión a seguir. "El Operativo Naranja".

_-Despierta mi bebe.- dijo una voz suave femenina._

_-¿Qué sucede mami?- respondió la voz de un niño que estaba recién despertando._

_-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-_

_-¿Jueves?-_

_-No tontín. Vamos sal de la cama y vamos a la sala.- la madre ayudo a su hijo a salir de la cama y dirigirse a la sala de la casa. Ahí se encontraba un hombre con un pastel sobre la mesa._

_-Buenos días hijo.-_

_-Hola papá… ¿y ese pastel?-_

_-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- el hombre levanto a su hijo y lo llevo cerca del pastel. En el pastel estaba el nombre del niño._

_-¿Es para mí?- pregunto inocente el niño._

_-Así es amor.- dijo la madre con una sonrisa._

_-Lista querida. A la cuenta de 3. 1… 2… 3…-_

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!- dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa provocando una gran sonrisa en su hijo primogénito._

Naruto despertó de aquel sueño, al abrió los ojos, una lágrima traicionaba con caminar por su mejilla. Reviso su teléfono celular. Eran las 4:05 am del 10 de Octubre, vio que tenía un SMS sin leer, era de Hinata a las 12:01 am Decía:

_-Es tu cumpleaños y me gustaría ser la primera persona en decirte feliz cumpleaños… espero que cuando leas esto te pueda sacar una sonrisa. Te amo.-_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, volvió a poner el teléfono en la mesa de noche. Cubrió sus ojos con su ante-brazo derecho mientras se volvía a cubrir con la sabana. Trato de volver a dormir pero no podía.

-El mismo recuerdo… todos los años.- dijo Naruto abandonando su cama y su habitación. Era hora de hacer el pequeño ritual que estaba acostumbrado realizar los 10 de Octubre. Se fue a dar una ducha. Preparo su desayuno rápido, y a pesar de que eran las 5:05 am se puso su uniforme. Ya en esa época del año debería utilizar el uniforme de invierno pero Naruto se puso el de verano, no es que no lo tenía, lo tenía y en buen estado, pero para ese día… es mejor ir cómodo. Estaba terminando con su camisa cuando tocaron la puerta.

-_"¿Visitas?"-_ pensó Naruto. Al abrir se sorprendió.

-¿Jiraiya?-

-Hola Naruto. Feliz Cumpleaños. Espero ser la primera persona en decírtelo.- dijo Jiraiya.

-Lastimosamente no viejo… Hinata me mando un mensaje a las 12:01 am.- dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh tu novia verdad. Dime ¿es muy linda? Porque a mí me gustaría conocerla.- dijo Jiraiya llevándose las manos al pecho con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡No se qué idea tienes de mi pero no soy como tú!-

-Ahhh bueno no importa, al menos vine a tiempo.-

-¿A tiempo para qué?-

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que cada uno de tus cumpleaños antes de ir a clases vas al cementerio?- dijo Jiraiya.

-Así que sabes.- dijo Naruto viendo a otro lado.

-Sí. Por eso estoy aquí. Vamos sube al auto, Tsunade te espera.- dijo Jiraiya señalando un auto color verde menta, tipo turismo.

-Viejo…- Naruto siempre iba a pie desde temprano al cementerio para luego ir a clases.

-Vamos sube. Te llevare.- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. Naruto tomo su mochila y con una sonrisa en su rostro saludo a Tsunade y se subió al auto. En el camino Tsunade le dijo feliz cumpleaños a Naruto y le entrego una pequeña caja, le pidió que no lo abriera aun hasta después, a lo cual obedeció introduciendo el regalo a su mochila.

Llegaron al cementerio, Ebisu ya estaba esperando a Naruto desde temprano.

-Buenos días Naruto, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Ebisu entregándole una pequeña caja.

-Gracias Ebisu…- dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahorita no lo abras. Ábrelo cuando estés más tranquilo si.- dijo Ebisu.

-Está bien.- dijo Naruto guardando el regalo de Ebisu. Ya había empezado el día y ya tenía dos regalos. Camino hasta donde quería llegar, las tumbas de sus padres.

-Hola mamá, papá… hoy es mi cumpleaños… y creo que tampoco este año lo celebrare. Quiero decirles que… ojala estén orgullosos de mi, de lo que he hecho hasta el momento…- Naruto sintió un viento suave.

-Creo que debo mejorar en algunas cosas. Pero no me rendiré, les prometo que seré mejor ser humano, y ustedes estarán súper orgullosos de mi.- dijo Naruto. Se quedo ahí enfrente de sus padres hasta que sintió que era hora de marcharse. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, iba ya algo alejado de ahí cuando escucho un sonido. Se regreso a las tumbas de sus padres y sobre la lapida de Kushina estaba un pequeño zorro de pelaje rojo acostado, haciendo ruidos como triste. Naruto se acerco y el zorro lo vio, el zorro vio a Naruto y se le lanzo no en forma de ataque sino como en búsqueda de cariño. Naruto lo atrapo y el zorro se hizo una pequeña bola de pelos.

-¿Sucede algo pequeño?- Naruto acaricio un poco al zorro el cual salto de los brazos de Naruto y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Por curiosidad siguió al zorrito y lo encontró lamiendo el hocico de otro zorro, uno adulto. Se acerco y lo reviso.

-¿Es algún conocido tuyo?- reviso mas y vio que no había pulso, parecía que el zorro adulto… había muerto.

-Lo lamento, ya no se puede hacer nada amigo.- dijo Naruto viendo al zorrito con un rostro triste, el zorrito lo vio y se acerco a Naruto. Parecía que el zorrito estaba llorando. Naruto reviso el cuerpo y vio que era hembra.

-Era tu madre. Lo lamento mucho pero aun puedo hacer algo por ti.- dijo Naruto levantándose con el zorrito en brazos. Naruto busco a Ebisu.

-Ebisu, ¿tienes una pala que me prestes?-

-¿Para que necesitas una pala en el cementerio? ¿Profanaras una tumba?- dijo Ebisu en forma de broma.

-No soy de ese tipo de persona… es para enterrar el cuerpo de la madre de este zorrito.- dijo Naruto viendo al zorrito.

-Ya veo. Si, en la entrada tengo una cerca. Puedes tomarla.- dijo Ebisu.

-Gracias.- Naruto se dirigió y tomo la pala, no se dio cuenta que Jiraiya y Tsunade lo vieron con el zorrito.

-¿Eso era un zorro rojo?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Si, así es.-

-¿Qué los zorros no eran el animal favorito de Kushina?-

-Sí. Parece que "de tal palo, tal astilla".- dijo Jiraiya el cual comenzó a seguir a Naruto. Cerca de un árbol Naruto empezó a excavar para hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para meter el cuerpo de la zorra. Al terminar el hoyo introdujo con sumo cuidado el cuerpo y volvió a tirar la tierra encima.

-Listo zorrito. Ahora tu madre descansara aquí.- dijo Naruto poniendo una rosa sobre el montículo de tierra.

-Ayudando a otros seres vivientes. Eso lo hacía mucho tu padre.- dijo Jiraiya.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, "lo bueno se hereda".- dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo para ver al zorrito el cual uso su orina y marco el montículo de tierra.

-Sabes que lo hace para que otros animales sepan que está ocupado.-

-Sí, la naturaleza es demasiado sabia.- dijo Naruto. Comenzó a caminar y noto que el zorrito lo seguía. Decidió tratar de ver si de verdad lo seguía, hasta camino en círculos y el zorrito lo siguió.

-Parece que se encariño contigo.- se rio Jiraiya.

-Pero no puedo cuidarlo ¿o sí?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si lo llevas donde la veterinaria primero claro que puedes.- dijo Tsunade acariciando al zorrito que le lamio la mano en muestra de cariño.

-¿Qué sugieren que haga con él?- pregunto Naruto levantando al zorrito.

-Bueno, dale un hogar, cariño, que lo hagas crecer fuerte y sano. No sé. Quizás ese Inuzuka amigo tuyo te ayude.- dijo Jiraiya.

-Y ya es hora que vaya a clases… no puedo ir con él a clases.- dijo Naruto subiendo al auto.

-¿Quién dijo que no? Si lo dejas solo en tu casa prepárate para arreglar todo desastre que pueda producir.- dijo Tsunade.

-Toma esta soga, te ayudara como correa. Más tarde pasare por tu casa para darle un collar, de acuerdo.- dijo Jiraiya.

-Está bien viejo.- dijo Naruto poniéndole la soga al zorrito el cual estuvo quieto durante todo el proceso.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Antes, cuando era más pequeño y mis padres vivían, mi madre siempre repetía un nombre que le gustaba…- dijo Naruto acariciando al zorrito.

-¿Y ese nombre es?- pregunto Jiraiya.

-Kurama.-

El auto de Tsunade se estaciono frente a la secundaria de Naruto. Al bajar y despedirse de Jiraiya y de Tsunade camino hacia el edificio, claro que habían estudiantes que lo miraban extraño. Quizás se debía a que llevaba un pequeño zorrito rojo amarrado a una soga y este iba caminando detrás siguiendo a Naruto. Nadie sabía porque Naruto llevaba ese zorrito, ni de donde lo consiguió. Algunos comparaban a ese zorrito como Akamaru, el perro de Kiba que más de una vez lo ha seguido a clases.

-Ya viene Naruto, y viene… ¿con un zorrito?- dijo Tenten al verlo acercarse al salón de clases.

-Rápido, como lo planeamos.- dijo Shikamaru. Todos se ocultaron en diferentes lugares del salón, todos estaban ahí, menos Hinata que estaba en otro sector.

-Ino, ahora.- le dijo Neji. La mencionada saco su celular y mando un SMS a Hinata:

_-Hinata, tu querido novio cumpleañero ya está aquí. Tráelo.-_ Al entrar Naruto al salón vio que estaba en oscuro, las ventanas habían sido cubiertas por cortinas, no había luz. Kurama comenzó a hacer ruidos como si estaba preocupado de ver tanta oscuridad.

-Tranquilo Kurama, estoy aquí.- dijo Naruto arrodillándose para acariciar al zorrito el cual comenzó a hacer otro sonido de alegría al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su cabeza.

-Naruto.- dijo una voz detrás del rubio. Al voltearse vio al dueño de dicha voz. Hatake Kakashi, el profesor de física elemental que traía un tapa boca ya que él es alérgico a los cambios de climáticos.

-Kakashi-sensei.-

-¿Podrías encender la luz?-

-Claro.- Naruto se acerco al interruptor. Al encender la luz todos salieron de sus escondites.

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!- gritaron todos. Naruto se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos para darle las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa sincera de felicidad. Todos estaban ahí presentes, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru y Shino. Vio que faltaba alguien importante para él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun.- dijo una voz suave detrás de él. Al voltear se llevo otra sorpresa.

-Hinata…- Hinata estaba ahí, con Iruka a su lado con un gran pastel de chocolate. Ella no estaba con el uniforme, vestía un vestido color lila, con zapatillas del mismo color, llevaba su cabello arreglado en una cola, dos pulseras en cada brazo y una bolsa de color naranja en las manos.

-Toma es para ti.- dijo Hinata entregando la bolsa y dirigiendo su vista al zorrito.

-Es lindo.- el zorrito se dejo consentir.

-Se llama Kurama.- dijo Naruto.

-Oye viejo. Ven, celebremos que hoy cumples años, es problemático pero no siempre es 10 de Octubre.- dijo Shikamaru. Naruto se acerco al grupo con Iruka, Kakashi y Hinata cargando al pequeño Kurama. Ese día, ese 10 de Octubre, Naruto volvía a celebrar su cumpleaños, muchos de los maestros dejaron que el grupo celebraran ese día porque sabían que el rubio llevaba tiempo sin celebrar dicha fecha. Todos estaban felices por ver las sonrisas de Naruto, más feliz estaba Hinata al ver que "El Operativo Naranja" dio frutos. Todos se divirtieron, hasta el pequeño Kurama, el cual le robo su pedazo de pastel a Chouji y fue perseguido por todos lados arrancando risas de todos los presentes.

Ya era hora de salida, Naruto caminaba con varias bolsas y cajas en brazos, eran regalos de los maestros e incluso de sus amigos. También llevaba la bolsa naranja que Hinata le entrego, y los regalos de Tsunade y Ebisu en su mochila. Hinata lo acompañaba porque llevaba al pequeño Kurama dormido en sus brazos.

-Gracias Hinata. De verdad me divertí hoy.- dijo Naruto.

-No es nada Naruto-kun. Me alegra al verte visto con una sonrisa todo el día.- dijo Hinata viendo a su novio. Al llegar a la casa Naruto vio una caja enfrente de su casa. Era de Jiraiya y tenía una nota:

_-Naruto, la caja tiene dos cosas… uno el collar de Kurama, el otro es una sorpresa._- No sabía que podía ser la segunda. Hinata paso unas horas en casa de Naruto pero antes de las 5:30 pm se fue de la casa. Ya tranquilo en casa, comenzó a abrir los regalos. Primero fue el de Tsunade, vio un collar exacto al que ella usa, una gema verde de jade. Tenía una nota y decía: _se que no soy tu madre, pero me he sentido como tal. Quiero que tengas algo que se parece de mí. Feliz cumpleaños._ Sonrió al ver el collar y se lo puso. Luego abrió el regalo que le dio Ebisu, había un pequeño anillo de bronce, tenía la palabra "Naruto" grabado en la parte de adentro. Luego abrió los regalos de sus amigos. El de Sakura había un reloj, el de Sasuke había un camiseta blanca con el numero 10 en ella. Shikamaru le dio un tazón irrompible para que coma ramen. Neji le dio un traje de karate. Tenten le dio una banda para la cabeza que decía "Esfuérzate". Lee le dio un llavero con el símbolo de Konoha. Chouji le dio una billetera con una imagen de Hatsune Miku en él. Ino le dio un disco de L'Arc en Ciel, era "Awake". Kiba le dio un manual para entrenar mascotas, por si quería tener mascotas, ahora lo usaría con Kurama. Shino le dio un cubo que tenía adentro un Escarabajo Hércules. Ahora, vería el regalo de Hinata… Al abrir la bolsa, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Era un marco para fotografías y tenía una en ella, del día que fueron la primera vez juntos al cementerio, salían ambos con una sonrisa. Tenía una nota a lado. Decía:

_Naruto-kun:_

_Este 10 de Octubre es tu cumpleaños, es una fecha muy importante para mí. Ya que nació el dueño de mi corazón, el chico que amo y amare por toda mi vida. Agradezco mucho tener el orgullo de decir que soy tu novia, decir que mi novio es Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Pensaras que no eres la gran cosa pero para mí lo eres todo. Tu sonrisa sincera fue la que me encanto y tus ojos azules como el cielo, pareciera que veo a un ángel, y a veces pienso que tengo un ángel como novio. Estoy enamorada de ti… te amo y con todo mi corazón. Eres especial para mi… me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y espero compartir toda mi vida a tu lado…_

_Tu novia enamorada: _ _Hinata_

Naruto se fue con una sonrisa hacia su habitación y puso la fotografía en la mesa de noche. Luego fue a abrir la caja de Jiraiya, efectivamente vio el collar para Kurama, era uno rojo con el nombre Kurama en la placa. También había otra cajita dentro de la caja. Al abrirla vio dos anillos de plata con una nota a lado. Decía:

_Naruto:_

_Estos anillos tus padres los habían comprado para ti. Me pidieron que te los guardara para cuando cumplieras 18. Me dejaron instrucciones de que uno será tuyo y el otro será para la mujer que escojas que pasara el resto de tu vida contigo. Así que si quieres darle una a Hinata hazlo solo si estás seguro de que con ella vivirás lo que te queda de vida._

Naruto pensó un poco la nota y luego vio al techo.

-Sabes viejo… si se lo daré a Hinata… porque estoy seguro que quiero estar con ella por el resto de mi vida. Pero no se lo daré mañana. Sé qué fecha dárselo… tendré que esperar hasta el 27 de Diciembre, la fecha de su cumpleaños.- dijo Naruto.

Ese 10 de Octubre "El Operativo Naranja" fue un éxito. Naruto volvía a celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos, con sus maestros, con la gente que lo apreciaba. Ese día por extraño que pareciera sonrió con sinceridad al ver que tenía amigos que de verdad lo quieren y lo aprecian, y una novia que le demuestra que es ser amado por una mujer. Uzumaki Naruto estaba volviendo a la vida y _Todo por Matemáticas._

**Bonus:**

Naruto estaba en su cuarto dormido, con el pequeño Kurama en el piso durmiendo plácidamente. Extrañas voces comenzaron a escucharse por la habitación del rubio.

_-Minato querido. ¿Escuchaste eso? Naruto se quedara con Hinata-chan. ¿No te parece hermoso? Mi bebe está enamorado. Soy la madre más feliz del mundo porque tiene a una maravillosa chica como novia.-_

_-Claro que me parece maravilloso Kushina. Creo que mejor vamos buscando a la madre de Hinata para decirle.-_

_-Ya me imagino a mi bebe en el altar, con Hinata y su vestido blanco… ¡Ay! ¡Naruto por favor cásate ya!-_

_-Tranquila Kushina, no comas ansias. Lo hará cuando se sienta listo. ¿No es así hijo?-_

Naruto se dio vuelta en la cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro susurro algo:

-Claro que si… papá…-

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**¿Qué les parece el cumpleaños de Naruto? Espero que haya sido emotivo para ustedes mis lectores. Para el siguiente capítulo podrían darme sugerencias, las agradeceré mucho, más que me dieron una idea que pasa en Mirai Nikki. Como siempre acepto comentarios y critica para mejorar en mi forma de escribir.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
